When I see you
by Vegaslover
Summary: Rick is attracted to new star volleyball player Michonne and doesn't know how to approach her. Starts when they are in high AU,non zombie, Richonne story.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN I SEE YOU- A Walking Dead AU Richonne story.**

 **I own jack squat and get nothing financially from writing this.**

'How do I do this? Do I talk to her? Is it creepy to just send her something as a secret admirer? Oh god! If she finds it creepy she'll never talk to me!'

"Psst! Psst! Rick! Can you hear me?"

Rick Grimes was shaken out of his thoughts by the hissing of his best friend Shane from across the aisle. He turned to look at him and mouthed 'What?' They were supposed to be silent in study hall and he really didn't need to have detention because of Shane. AGAIN. Shane slid a note over to him and Rick opened it, 'Can I copy your chemistry homework? I was busy last night.' A smiley face followed and Rick rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what or rather who had keep Shane from doing his homework. He opened his binder and slid the paperwork over to Shane, who smiled in return.

"Thanks bud," Shane mouthed back and began copying down Rick's work. Rick on the other hand went back to his internal debate. He had no clue if his answers were correct or not. After going to the volley ball game last night with his friends, once again he was consumed with thoughts of her. He didn't even remember doing the homework he was in such a daze. As he'd laid in his bed he wondered if he was even a blip on her radar. If he was more than 'That guy who plays football,' or 'Shane and Daryl's best friend.' He had stayed awake half the night, which was now the norm for him, until pure exhaustion had pulled him into his slumber.

"Hey Rick? You okay?" Shane asked him as soon as the bell rang and they gathered their belongings for the next period. "You're been in your own little world recently, more so than usual."

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to meet his best friend's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't gotten much sleep lately," he lied. It was true that he hadn't gotten much sleep but he was far from fine. He hadn't been fine in over five months when his life suddenly changed. He hadn't been prepared for how she would effect him or the force of nature she was. It was the only way to describe how she had changed his world; she was like a hurricane. Hurricane Michonne.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Months ago, 3 weeks into the new school year**

"She's finally here! I can't wait to see her!" Andrea squealed as she sat in the chair at the lunch table next to Shane Walsh and across from Rick Grimes. They had been two of her closest friends for years as they had been neighbors and in school together since she had moved to town in the third grade.

"Who's finally here?" Shane asked around a mouthful of food.

Andrea rolled her eyes at the boy. "Michonne! She just started school today. I woke up late this morning so I wasn't able to see her before classes started. We have the same lunch period and I told her where we sit. Hopefully she will be here soon."

Shane looked like a deer in headlights, a clue that he had no clue what Andrea was talking about. Rick laughed as he saw the scowl form on Andrea's face. "Michonne is her best friend from summer volleyball camp. You know where Andrea has disappeared to for 2 months every summer the past four years?" Shane nodded the pieces finally falling into place.

"Oh yeah! She's supposed to be really good right? Even better than you," he said.

Andrea flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder as she glared at Shane. "Normally, I would kick your ass for saying that but since you are correct and she is my best friend I will let it slide. She _finally_ convinced her parents to take her out of that dreadful all girls private school so that she could come play volleyball here since we are ranked 2 in the state. With her and Sasha we should win states easily. Maybe even nationals."

"Wow! I can't wait to meet her," Rick said sarcastically. All the volleyball girls were stuck up and rude, thinking they were the queens if Kings County since they kicked butt on the regular. Andrea was the only down to earth one to him, even though she could be a royal bitch to people she didn't like or know.

"You don't have to wait long cause there she is!" Andrea jumped up almost knocking over Daryl Dixon who had made his was over to the table after his pre lunch smoke.

"Damn woman! Watch where you're goin!" he yelled as the blond tore past him. Sitting down he asked "Where's the fire?"

"Her best friend just transferred here," Shane replied before letting out a low whistle. "And if that is who she is hugging, then I am excited too!"

Whatever Rick was expecting before he turned around, it certainly wasn't the sight that greeted him. Once Andrea had finally stopped hugging the girl, he was finally able to see her and his heart stopped cold as they began walking in the direction of the table he currently sat at. The tall, slim ebony beauty seemed to glide as she walked arm and arm with Andrea towards the table occupied by the boys. Michonne's strong, lean legs looked impossibly long in her white denim shorts. Her hair was up in a graceful bun, showing off her long neck and gorgeous face that sported the most amazing smile Rick had ever seen. She was a goddess.

"Damn! And I thought the girls who went to school here were fine. We need to get out of Kings County more boys," Shane said. "Close your mouth Rick. You look like a dang fish!"

Rick snapped back to reality at Shane's words and close his mouth. He tried to stop staring but he couldn't. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and exotic. The two girls had just reached the table when a figure yelled "MAMA!" and crashed into Michonne from the side, making her let out a "Whompf!" Turning to face the unknown person that had accosted her, Rick saw that same blinding smile take over her face in recognition.

"Sasha Williams!" she cried hugged the girl back. "When did you start going here? Drea why didn't you tell me?!"

Sasha let go of Michonne still beaming. "Just this year! We wanted it to be a surprise once we found out that your parents we're moving to let you play here too! There's no way we don't win states!"

Andrea cleared her throat. " Guys, this is Michonne, one of my best friends, volleyball player extraordinaire, and one of the funniest people I have ever met. Second only to you Shane."

Shane stood up and shook Michonne's hand, looking her up and down. "I'm Shane and this is…"

"Daryl and Rick," Michonne finished for him. "Drea has told me all about you guys for years. I feel like I know you."

"What's up?" said Daryl with a nod of his head. Rick simply raised his hand, not trusting himself to talk. He couldn't even remember his name right now. "Well, I gotta get goin'. Mr. Jenkins wants me to help catalog inventory before shop class." Daryl rose from his seat.

"You have shop next period?" Michonne asked

Daryl nodded. "Yup. Why?"

"So do I. Maybe you can show me around on the way there?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Sure. Lets roll pretty lady," a rarely seen smile appeared on his face, lighting up his light blue eyes.

Michonne turned and gave both Sasha and Andrea hugs. "I'll catch you guys after school in the gym. Nice to finally meet you Shane and Rick." As she walked off with Daryl, Rick heard her say, "So I heard you have a motorcycle. You going to give me a ride?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Present day**

"So we're in her rec room and I'm rounding second base when her little cockblocking brother comes down the stairs, talking some mess that he needs the computer for his home work! Can you believe that shit man!" Shane threw his books in his locker and checked his reflection in the mirror that hung on the door. "I was _so close_ man. I wanted to ring his little neck."

Rick shook his head. "Shane he's ten years old. He didn't do it on purpose."

"I bet he did," Shane replied, spraying on some cologne.

The rest of what he was saying was lost by Rick as he heard a familiar sound. The laugh. _Her_ laugh. It was like wind chimes on a breezy day and it stopped him cold every time he heard it. Looking down the hall way he saw Michonne at her locker, Daryl leaning down and whispering in her ear, a smile on his face. Michonne lightly punched him in the arm, exclaiming "That is so mean! I can't believe you said that!"

"You love it," he heard the long haired teen say in his gravely voice. His heart dropped as he witnessed the two hug before Michonne walked off toward in the direction of the science class rooms. Rick would give anything to switch places with Daryl.

Daryl walked over in the direction of his best friends. "Hey," he said, fist bumping both Rick and Shane. "Whatcha guys up to?" he asked leaning against the lockers.

"Just telling Rick about my nowhere, study date with Rosita."

"You mean more like your trying to study Rosita's body session?" Daryl said with a chuckle. 'It's been a month. I'm surprised you haven't just moved on to a different girl by now."

"I was going to but then I saw her at cheerleading practice and it made me remember how flexible she is. I decided maybe it's worth trying for a few more weeks. Maybe I'll ask her to the Valentines Day dance. That should loosen those panties," he said with a wink. "What about you? I tried to call you last night."

"Oh I left my phone upstairs and 'Chonne and I fell asleep in the basement watching that boring movie for history class. She was exhausted after the game, but I forced her to _try_ and watch the movie." He laughed. "She was gone within ten minutes but kept insisting she was awake. There was no way I could stay up without her talking. I think we saw twenty minutes total. Mrs. Anthony came down and made us go to bed at like 2am."

"You are damn lucky bro. I wish I could live with my girlfriend."

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah right! You'll never have a girlfriend long enough to stay in her house for more than two weeks. Anyway, I've told you a million times, 'Chonne ain't my girlfriend. You know why I'm staying there."

"And I'm telling you that I don't care how much you deny it, you two want each other. You're together _all_ the time since you moved in. You're best friends now, always telling your inside jokes and shit. _And_ you get to see her walk around in basically nothing. How many times have you seen her in a towel or a bra?" Shane questioned. Seeing Daryl's face rapidly turning red he continued. "See? If you ain't hittin it by now, you need to start. Am I right Rick?"

Rick just nodded, his mouth dry. He knew why Daryl was staying with the Anthonys but he had never thought about the fact that Daryl got to see Michonne in her bra or just a towel. He felt like he was going to throw up. "Hey, I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go to the nurse," he said pushing off from the locker he was leaning against.

He walked off before either of his friends could answer. The thought of Michonne and Daryl becoming a couple crippled him. Did they really want each other? They both insisted that they were just friends, but the two had become inseparable since Daryl had moved in. The pair had somehow bonded the first day they met, despite the fact that they were complete opposites. Michonne was rich, Daryl had lived in a single wide trailer. Michonne had traveled the world and Daryl had barely left Kings County. They were both insanely attractive, with many people that would love to date either of them but they always refused. Was it because they were hooking up in secret?

Rick made it to the nurses office and knocked on the door. Ms. Cloyd looked up at him with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Rick Grimes! You look horrible! What's wrong?" She stood up, rushing over to him.

"I don't know," he lied. " I just started feeling shaky and my stomach feels funny. Can I lay down?"

She felt his head. "Well, you don't have a fever. In fact, you're cold and clammy. Here, lay down and drink some water. Rest for the next period and we will see how you are after that."

After walking him into one of the rooms, Rick fell down on the bed and closed his eyes. He had no intention of attending his afternoon classes, as Michonne and Daryl were in the last two of the day with him. The thought of seeing them side by side, whispering and laughing made his stomach turn so much that he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Rinsing out his mouth, he opened the door to find Ms. Cloyd standing there.

"Rick did you drive to school today?" she asked him. After he nodded in the affirmative, she began speaking again. "I want you to rest for an hour before I let you got home for the day. You're in no position to drive right now. I'll call and inform your parents." She turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

He tried to rest but it was no use. Every time he closed all he could see was Daryl whispering in Michonne's ear and the smile on her face. He let out a frustrated sigh and prayed that his friend was telling him the truth.

 **So I started this story Valentines week but it's so hard to write when the show is on and Richonne was becoming cannon. I was inspired by the Fantasia song "When I See You." It just made me think of what if Rick was sprung on Michonne in high school. I've seen plenty of stories where she likes him and he doesn't even notice her. So I decided to change it up. Please comment and tell me what you think so far. Should I keep going with this?**

 **Vegaslover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ricky? Shane's here to see you. Come down stairs okay?" Mrs. Grimes called up to her son.

"Okay mom. Be there in a sec," he responded, pulling on a sweat shirt before he went downstairs. Walking past the kitchen, his mom motioned in the direction of the family room with her head, indicating that Shane was waiting in there. "What's up?" Rick gave Shane a quick fist pound. "Let's sit outside."

"So you still pretendin' to be sick two days later?" Shane questioned as soon as they walked into the backyard. "And don't tell me you're really sick. You were fine all mornin' then you went runnin' to the nurses like a lil bitch. What's goin' on?"

"I _am_ sick Shane! I threw up. Just ask the nurse.. I've barely left my bed. What do you want anyway?"

Shane reached into his backpack, pulling out some papers and handed them to Rick. " First, I'm bein' a good friend. Here's your homework the teachers asked me to give you. We have an English test tomorrow and evidently, you're not excused from taking it since we've had two weeks notice." He plopped in one of the lawn chairs. " Second, what's goin' on with you man? I got a D on the chemistry homework I copied from you the other day, which means you got a F since the only answers I got right were the ones _I_ _didn't_ copy. You never fail anythang and here you are failing _all_ of your classes. I'm concerned man."

Rick sat down with a sigh, looking at some ants in the grass. It was true that he wasn't doing the best in school right now but it wasn't his fault. Michonne was constantly on his mind and she left little room for anything else, school included. "I was just tired after the volleyball game and couldn't concentrate. As with my other classes, I'm not failing anythang. I may not have my usual A and B grades but I'm not failing."

"Well, your momma ain't gonna see it that way. You better get everythang straight before midterm grades come out or else you won't be allowed to do shit! And it'll be popularity suicide with all that's happenin. First we have the Valentine's dance then Michonne's birthday party and it's supposed to incredible. She's handing out invites next week."

Rick's head shot up. Michonne's birthday was coming up? Would he even be invited? "Michonne's having a party?" he questioned, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yep. Daryl told me the other day after you left to go to Pukesville. Don't worry about being invited. We're good. Daryl said our invitations were already sealed and ready to go."

"Hmm," he said, relief settling through his body. He was about to ask Shane the specific day of her actual birthday but was interrupted when his mom stuck her head out of the back door to signal dinner was almost ready. He was starving. "Look, I gotta go in for dinner. You wanna stay?"

Shane shook his head, a devious grin on his face. "Goin' back over Rosita's. To study of course. I just came to make sure you're okay and give you the assignments." The boys stood up and walked towards the house. "So if you're back tomorrow, you wanna ride to the game with me? If I have to listen to Dixon spout anymore of his girlfriends stats I'm going to kill him! ' _Chonne has this many kills'. 'Chonne has the best serving percentage in the county.' 'Chonne needs to practice her setups more.'_ So damn annoying!"

"Sure I'll ride with you. But they're not dating Shane. Daryl would have told us by now if they were," Rick said trying to sound confident when he was anything but.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Not if he didn't want to go back to livin' in shit instead of a mansion for screwing her. You know her daddy ain't havin none of that in his house," he snickered. "How do you explain his actions recently? Following her around, giggling like a bitch at eveythang she says. She's funny but not that funny. _That,_ my friend, is a man who has been as I like to say ' _pussy whipped'._ See you tomorrow. Bye, Mrs. Linda," he called hitting Rick the shoulder as he exited the house and walked towards his car.

Rick closed the door, leaning his, head against it before he started towards the kitchen. Suddenly his appetite was gone replaced by a feeling he couldn't describe but he kept feeling whenever the possibility of Daryl and Michonne being together came to his mind. "Mom? I'm not hungry. Can I just lay down before I start studying for my test tomorrow?"

Mrs. Grimes came over and felt his head. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're okay baby?" she asked, concern in her eyes and voice. "You look sad. Did Shane say something to upset you?"

Rick shook his head, forcing a small smile on to his face that didn't reach his eyes. " No mom. I just want to lay down. I have a ton of homework to do tonight."

"Okay honey. I'll leave you a plate just in case you get hungry later," she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom," he said as he made his way up to his room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick sat a his desk staring out the window and listening to the soft sounds of the night. After falling asleep for a few hours, he was supposed to be studying for the English test tomorrow. However once again he was plagued by thoughts of Michonne. To be honest, he wasn't surprised that he was invited to her birthday party seeing as they had the same group of friends. The problem was that he could barely look at her let alone talk to her. In the many months since she had transfered, he could count the times he had actually talked to her on two hands. He looked at her, stared at her even, but only when he knew he wouldn't be caught. It sucked that he couldn't talk to anyone about it either. Shane wouldn't understand and make fun of him, call him a pussy or worse blurt it out by accident. He couldn't tell Daryl because what if they _were_ a couple? Plus he would tell her now that they were best friends. Rick couldn't understand why she affected him the way that she did; he'd never had a problem with girls before, whether he had a crush on them or not.

It wasn't that she was black because so was Sasha and they had dated in the ninth grade. It wasn't that she was athletic because so was Andrea. She was smarter than Lori who had held the title of the smartest girl in school since they were in middle school until Michonne showed up. She was just as caring as Jesse, volunteering to feed the homeless on holidays and always helping people whenever she could. The way she convinced her parents to take Daryl in. No it was all of these things plus more. It was her laugh, the way she dressed, the way she seemed to glide instead if walk. The way she could navigate through the social circles of Kings County high school like no one had before, charming everyone in her path. It was everything.

"She's everythang," he whispered out loud to himself. Suddenly a small breeze came in through the open window, blowing some of his papers around his room and onto the floor. "Shit," he groaned as he began picking up the mess. Reaching under his bed, his hand closed around an article and he pulled it out to look at it. In his hand was a photo that usually sat in the corner of his mirror but had been blown down because of the wind. It was a photo the Anthonys had taken of the group before homecoming: Rick and his date Lori, Shane and his date Donna, Daryl and his date Maggie, Andrea and her date Philip, Sasha and her date Bob, and lastly Michonne and her date Mike. Though they had went with other people, Rick had ended up next to Michonne. If you looked at the picture certain way, one could think that he'd been Michonne's date. He sat down on his bed, thinking about when the photo was taken.

" _What's up asshole?" Shane said as soon as Daryl opened the door for him, Rick, and Bob. Stepping into the house he let out a whistle. "Damn this place is crazy! It looked big from the outside but shit!"_

" _Hey! Have some respect and watch your mouth Shane! The Anthonys don't like that kind of language. Would you talk that way in Rick's house?" Daryl asked, glaring as he closed the front door._

 _Shane ran his hands through his curly hair. "I'm sorry Dixon. I was a little shocked that's all," he said sheepishly. "No disrespect."_

" _Yeah, you know we can't take this heathen anywhere nice," Bob said with a laugh, pushing Shane in the back._

" _What's going on?" Rick asked, following Daryl through the house into the backyard._

" _The girls_ _ **should**_ _be ready in the next twenty minutes or so according to 'Chonne. She was still getting dressed when you guys showed up. Then the Anthonys want to take pictures of all of us together."_

" _Ugh. Really? It's junior year homecoming, not prom!" Shane whined._

" _Guy! Shut up and deal with it or leave, you outta be happy that the Anthonys got us a limo tonight so we don't have to drive. 'Chonne is their only child and they have a right to take pictures. Stop being an ungrateful ba…," Daryl was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "That must be Mike and Phil." He left to go answer it, rolling his eyes at Shane all the way._

" _What the fuck Shane? Are you determined to piss Daryl off today?" Rick whispered to his best friend, smacking him upside the head. "You know how protective he is about the Anthonys!"_

" _Once again I'm sorry!" Shane exclaimed rubbing his head. "That hurt asshole!"_

 _Laughter filled the backyard as Daryl walked out with Mike and Phil. "Guys, I think you know these losers. Unfortunately. Mike here is Michonne's date and Phil is Andrea's. I'm gonna go find out how much longer the ladies are gonna be." Once again Daryl was off inside the house._

 _Rick took an minute to look over the two men in front of him as they shook hands. Both were seniors at Central, Kings County high schools rival. Philip Blake was tall, 6'3 with brown hair and blue eyes. He was also captain of the basketball team. However it was Mike that held all of Rick's attention. A little shoter than Philip at 6' 2 but more defined, Mike Abrams was an all-state, star quarterback. He had rich, ebony skin, and dark brown eyes. Rick had heard all week about his "sexy goatee, that showcased his pearly, white teeth" at the lunch table._

 _Mike and Michonne had met one Friday night when a few Central players had come to watch the Kings County football game. Evidently he had seen her sitting with the girls and had taken an interest in her. After finding out she was single and just there to watch Rick, Daryl and Shane play, he asked her out. They had been 'talking' for about three weeks at this point but everyone knew Mike wanted to get more serious with the volleyball star. When Michonne had announced who her homecoming date would be, her steadily rising popularity exploded; having a date that had already signed a full scholarship to play for the Alabama Crimson Tide was major bragging rights, not that she seemed to care._

' _He's okay I guess. Nothing special," Rick thought to himself upon seeing the young man in something other than a football uniform._

" _Hello gentlemen, how are you all doing this fine evening?" a voice thundered through the backyard, shutting all the guys up at once. Mr. Anthony walked into the yard, Daryl right behind him. "Before the girls come down, I just want to say have a great evening, be safe, and be respectful of the ladies. Especially you Mike!" he said, clapping a strong hand on Mike's shoulder with a grin. "Now lets go get the girls."_

" _Of course sir," Mike said in his deep baritone voice as they walked inside. "I have nothing but respect for your daughter and only want her to enjoy herself."_

' _Oh brother,' Rick thought to himself. 'Kiss ass.' As the approached the bottom of the staircase, Michonne's mom came down, a huge grin on her face. At once Rick knew where Michonne had gotten her blinding smile._

" _All I have to say is that you guys are certainly lucky these ladies agreed to go with you! Get the camera ready dear and make sure it's on video,," she told her husband. Even though they had hired a professional photographer for the pictures, Mrs. Anthony also wanted a video of the event._

 _One by one the girls came down the stairs, starting with Donna. Shane met her at the bottom, taking her hand and leading her off to side. Rick followed when Lori appeared and so it proceeded until at last it was time for Michonne to come down. When she appeared at the top of the stairs, Rick had to do every in his power not to drool and not embarrass Lori. Wearing a fitted red, asymmetrical dress that stopped right above her knees, Michonne floated down the stairs in her gold high heel shoes. Her hair was done in a beautiful, low chignon, highlighting her cheeks and smile, with long tear drop ruby earrings emphasizing her swan like neck. When she reached the bottom, Mike took her hand, kissed it, all while bowing and pulling two long stem red roses from behind his back._

" _Oh Mike! Thank you!" Michonne exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. They walked hand and hand to the backyard to start the picture taking process with the rest of the couples. Following the smell of jasmine and baby powder, Rick was walking arm and arm with Lori when from behind them he heard Michonne's dad talking to her mom._

" _Now that young man knows how to woo a lady! Reminds me of myself when I was younger," Mr. Anthony said with pride. "He's a keeper in my book."_

'But he wasn't a keeper was he?' Rick thought to himself as he stared at the picture in his hand. Mike had quickly grown jealous of the relationship between Daryl and Michonne, like Shane insisting that something was happening between the two now inseparable best friends. Being the girl she was, Michonne had quickly sent Mike packing, causing Rick to smile as he remembered her telling the table at lunch one day.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Rick's alarm rang. Looking at the time he saw it was now three am. Tired once again and ready to dream of the girl who haunted his waking hours, he placed the picture back on his mirror and climbed into bed. "I'll just wake up early and study tomorrow," he said to himself as he turned off the lights and nested down. Closing his eyes, he was bombarded with visions of Michonne, smelling like jasmine and baby powder, smiling as she made her way down the stairs to him this time, not Mike.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Times up. Hand in your test now ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Stuart called from the front. "For the next 15 minutes, I want you to begin reading chapter 10 of _Pride and Prejudice_. Your homework will be to finish the chapter and write two questions you may have so we can discuss them tomorrow."

Looking down at his paper, Rick let out a groan. Half the questions on his test were still blank. When he turned in his test, he saw his teacher raise an eyebrow at him as she noticed the lack of writing on his paper. Quickly he returned to his seat and put his head on his desk, knowing he had failed the test. 'I have to do something. Even if I die of embarrassment . I can't keep messing up like this. If I don't get into UGA, my parents will kill me! Lord send me a sign,' Rick thought in his head. Shane was right. His grades had been on a steady decline but not anywhere near Shane's failing ass. He thought about skipping the volleyball game but knew that all he would do at home was wonder what he was missing, how Michonne was playing, how she looked in her uniform.

So engrossed in his daydream of Michonne sweating in her revealing uniform, he didn't notice Ms. Stuart walking towards him until her hand was on his shoulder. Rick jumped at the contact, looking up in surprise. "Mr. Grimes I would like to talk to you after class," she said to him quietly before walking back to her desk.

'Well shit,' he said internally. 'Can this week get any worse?' He opened his book and began reading the assigned chapter.

When the bell rang, Rick approached the desk as the rest of his classmates filed out, looking at him in curiosity. Rick Grimes rarely got in trouble, himself being the schools star wide receiver. He groaned knowing that now _he_ was going to be everyone's topic of conversation for a little while.

"Rick. I just want to know what is going on. I know you were sick but that's no reason to fail this test as horribly as you did. Where is your head this term?" his teacher asked, true concern on her face. "I thought about reaching out to your parents, but that seems a bit premature with you."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just have a lot on my mind right now," he said softly, staring at the ground. "I've had a hard time studying lately."

Ms. Stuart looked at him intensely before speaking again. "Junior year is a hard time for a lot of students. Applying to college, studying for the SATs and trying to keep up your grades is hard. Here's what I'm going to do. This test you just took? Not going to count." Rick looked in shock as she tore the paper down the middle and put it in the trash. "I'm going to ask one of my other students to tutor you, help you study and give you pointers. Next Friday, you take a make up test and we go from there. Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed, still surprised by the turn of events, shaking her hand.

"Come back here during your lunch period so I can introduce you," Ms. Stuart said with a smile.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Two periods later, Rick was walking out of study hall with Shane and Jesse. He had told them that he wouldn't be at lunch because of a meeting with his English teacher, even though he refused to go into detail.

"You want me to save you a seat?" asked Shane.

"Nah, don't know how long it's gonna take. I just wish I knew who she had in mind as my tutor. I hope it's not Eugene!"

"Gross," said Jesse, wrinkling her nose. "I wish you had just asked me for help. I would love to tutor you Rick." She gazed at him with heart shaped eyes. Jesse had been trying to get Rick's attention since the beginning of the year. She'd heard that he thought she was cute, but so far nothing had happened and she didn't know why. Now she was hoping he would ask her to the Valentine's day dance.

"I bet you would," Shane mumbled under his breath with a snicker, as Rick glared at him. Clearing his throat, he continued louder. "Well, we don't want you to be late. See ya later. Come on Jesse."

"Bye Rick," she called as Shane lead her away.

Rick gave a short wave as he walked in the direction of his English class. Yeah, at the begining of the school year he'd thought Jesse was cute and had even made up his mind to ask her out. But then Michonne had appeared. All thought of anyone else had flown out of his mind. 'Maybe I should give her a chance. Just forget about Michonne. Not like she pays me any attention anyway. That's it. I'm done with this.' He made up his mind right then and there to call Jesse later that night. 'Michonne who?'

With a determined mind set and confidence he hadn't had in a while, he walked into the classroom. "I'm here Ms. Stuart. Thank you again for helping me out."

"No problem Rick. We all need help everyone once in a while. Now have a seat. Your tutor will be here in a minute."

Rick sat down and felt good that everything was coming back together for him. He was finally going to be Rick Grimes again. "Oh here she is," he heard the teacher exclaim, causing him to drop his pencil.

"Hello Ms. Stuart! Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic jam by my locker. So who is the student that needs help?" He froze midway on his way to pick up the item and closed his eyes at the sound of the voice that he would know anywhere.'No no no! Anyone but her! This _can not_ be happening!' a voice screamed in his head. Standing up and raising his gaze, he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Standing before him, looking as beautiful as ever in black skinny jeans and a fitted yellow sweater, was the girl he had just vowed to forget.

"Rick Grimes, this is my star student and your new tutor, Michonne Anthony."

 **Sorry for the delay but life happens. Plus having 3 other stories to juggle at the same time is hard! Lol. Anyway, thanks for the response and we will be moving forward faster now. I promise no more long waits between chapters since life has slowed down. Thanks to TheBaeTide and Zeejack for kicking my ass to get me moving. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Rick!" Michonne said, her perfectly white smile blinding him. "Ms. Stuart Rick's the student you want me to tutor? Really?"

Ms. Stuart stood there a frown on her face. "Is there a problem with that Michonne? Do you not want to tutor him?"

Michonne shook her head laughing. "No you misunderstood me. Rick is just good at everything. I never imagined it was him when you said a fellow athlete needed help. I honestly thought it was Shane! Of course I'd love to help Rick."

Rick stood there trying to process what he'd just heard. Michonne thought he was good at everythang? She _thought_ about him? Rick's mind was blown. He didn't even think she noticed him most of the time. Maybe she was just playing the teacher to stay in her good graces.

"I knew you would be willing to help a fellow pupil," Ms. Stuart beamed at Michonne. "Rick has been having trouble studying, you know, the usual junior stuff. As he too used to be a star student, I decided to toss out his test from today and allow him to have a make up exam. Only this one will be until chapter 13 instead of 9. He has until next Friday to study and pass with A to wipe his slate clean. Scoring a B will just raise the grade for the test, nothing else. So you can see how important this is."

Both Rick and Michonne nodded, the gravity of the situation sinking in. "Okay. I got it. Do you mind missing the rest of lunch and going to the library instead?" Michonne turned to Rick.

"Of…of course not," he stuttered. He was going to be alone with Michonne. Yeah there would be other kids in the library but none of _their_ group. Was this the sign that he'd wished for earlier? "Thanks for the opportunity Ms. Stuart. I won't let you down." He followed Michonne out the classroom toward the library, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"I can't believe you're having trouble in class. You never even mention it when everyone else is complaining. Especially Shane," Michonne said as she slid into a chair at the table in back of the library. She patted the seat right next to her, indicating where Rick should sit.

He swallowed, his mouth drying out suddenly . Sliding next to her, his nose was hit with the smell of warm vanilla that made his heart speed up once more. Why did she have smell so good and look so good? " Well, I don't like to talk about myself really. I mean, one Shane is enough to deal with, right?"

Michonne laughed and touched his arm, causing goosebumps to pop up. "That is _so true._ Andrea _is_ a close second though! Well, you're in luck. _Pride and Prejudice_ happens to be one of my most favorite books _ever_. I read it for the first time when I was ten and probably read it once a year now. Have you read any of it?"

Rick nodded. " I read the first two chapters but I really didn't retain any of it, " he said, a blush on his face. He couldn't tell her the reason why nothing was sticking was because she was all that was on his mind 24/7. "Then I just gave up. I do know what it's about though."

"I never figured you to be the type to give up on anything Rick. You seem so dedicated." Michonne looked him up and down as if studying him, a smile on her face. Being the sole object of her attention made Rick's heart sped up. "Anyway, how about this, I can't meet up with you tonight because I have a game after school and then I have my own homework to take care of. So write me a paragraph on what you think the book is about. Then read chapters one thru four. Take notes and write down any questions that come up. Then tomorrow you can come over my house after I get off practice and we can go from there. If we win tonight practice shouldn't run too long. Is that okay?" Rick nodded. He would agree to whatever she said as long as she kept flashing those smiles at him. "You coming to the game tonight with Shane and Daryl?"

"Yep. Shane asked me to ride with him last night."

"Good, I'll see you there," she flashed him another one of her dazzling smiles. "The more people to cheer for us the better."

"You guys don't need anymore cheerleaders. I don't remember the volleyball team ever being so popular until you got here. I mean they were good but now you guys are incredible. You have more people going to your games than the basketball team has going to theirs and that's all because of you joining the team this year."

"I doubt we have more people than the basketball team going to our games," she said. When Rick gave her a look of 'seriously' as he raised his eyebrows, she laughed and conceded. "Okay _maybe_ we have a few more people cheering for us than the basketball guys but that's not all me! Sasha just joined this year too."

Rick gave her a look of disbelief. "Michonne, Sasha's great, one of my closet friends in fact. But she's not you." Michonne's head shot up, abruptly stopping whatever she was writing and stared at him. For a moment the world seemed to stop as he found himself lost in the deep pools of chocolate at were her eyes. "You are truly the heart and soul of the team Michonne. All the fighting and jealously that Andrea used to tell me about has stopped this year because as captain you won't allow it. The girls are focused like never before and that's all because of you. I rarely saw the team in the weight room until you _made_ them go and now you guys are undefeated! Don't sell yourself short."

"Gee thanks Rick," she said after a minute, glancing back down and twirling the end of her ponytail with her fingers. He saw her shyly bite her lip and smile as she resumed writing. His heart soared at the fact that _he'd_ caused her to smile. "I have to get going so I can grab my protein drink from Daryl before next class." She stood up and gathered her books together but before she walked away she handed Rick a piece of paper. " Here's my number. Call me anytime you need help. See you at the game Rick." She brushed her hand against his shoulder as she walked off an out of the library with her long ponytail swinging behind her.

Rick ran his hand over the spot she'd touched as he looked at the paper in his hand. ' _Chonne Anthony. Call me anytime you want,'_ she'd written along with both her cell and home number. He had Michonne's number and she was his tutor. This _was_ the sign he'd asked for.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This game is huge for the team but especially Michonne. She's on track to set the state kill and serving percentage records."

Rick caught Shane's eye roll in the rear view mirror and silently chuckled. True to Shane's word, all Daryl had done since getting in the car was talk about how wonderful Michonne was at volleyball. "So Michonne is your new tutor, huh?" Shane interrupted, trying to change the conversation as he drove them to Westgate High for the game.

"Yeah. It was a surprise but I think it can work," Rick responded, a smile once again creeping over his face. Ever since he'd left the library at lunch he had been on cloud nine. Sure nothing significant had happened but at least now he knew that Michonne knew who he was. That she had thought about him at least once. "We're supposed to get together tomorrow after she gets out of practice."

"So I'll see you at the house tomorrow then?" Daryl asked as they pulled into the schools parking lot. "Shit never mind, I gotta work."

"Really? That sucks man. I was hoping to get the tour," Rick said, actually happy to Daryl wouldn't be there to distract Michonne while she was helping him. The trio walked into the steadily filling gym and found seats a few rows up in the bleachers on the visitors side.

"Well you know, lacrosse camp ain't gonna pay for itself and I really want to go." Daryl had become a huge fan of the sport once the Anthonys had introduced it to him. "Besides, I sure Mr. Anthony will give you the tour. He _loves_ to do it because it drives 'Chonne insane when he does. It's so funny how embarrassed she gets," he said with a smile. Rick felt the nudge Shane gave him in his side and tried to ignore it. "I guess we missed warm ups since we were running late. Oh well, the game should be starting soon."

"Who cares about warm ups? The game is where the real action is. I mean can those shorts get any shorter?" Shane said, promptly getting hit upside the head by Andrea's younger sister Amy who had sat behind them.

"You're such an ass Shane! Everything with you is sex, sex, sex," the younger blonde said rolling her eyes.

Rick chuckled as the two argued before his eye caught Michonne, Sasha, and Andrea walking into gym with their coach. They stopped next a man and woman dressed in matching orange and white warm up jackets and began shaking hands. "Who are they talking to?

Daryl followed Rick's eyes and let out a low whistle. "Those must be the coaches for Texas. They're a top five program and they are interested in those three but mostly Michonne. Shit! She thought they were coming next week! She's nervous." Seeing the confused look on Rick's face he answered. "It's her tell. Michonne always plays with her hair if she's nervous or shy. It doesn't happen often."

Rick's looked at Michonne and she was indeed rolling her hair around her finger, the same way she had been earlier with him in the library. His head began to spin as the implication hit him like a ton of bricks. Was it possible that Michonne had been nervous or shy when they talked earlier? And if she was, why? He pondered the questions all throughout the set of the game.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"This isn't good," Daryl said chewing on his thumb. The Kings County team had lost the first set but barely. They were currently down 13-5 and Michonne had just served. Usually automatic, she had double faulted, serving it out of bounds both times. "Chonne's stressing out. She's making mistakes that she never makes." As if on cue, Michonne hit her volley into the net causing the team to call a time out.

Rick glanced at the Texas coaches and saw them shaking their heads. "Damn it! That dumbass coach shouldn't have told them the scouts were here until after the game." He watched as she nodded her head at whatever was being said, the frustration evidently on her beautiful face. When the whistle blew Michonne sat down on the bench, clearly upset. He saw her glance at the scouts and her lower lip began to tremble as she fought off the tears. About to break, she got up ran into the locker behind them.

"Excuse me," Rick said jumping up and making his way towards the end of the row. He heard Daryl and Shane call after him but he paid them no mind as he ran down the bleachers and out the door. Reaching the girls locker room he stood outside, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and pushing it open. "Michonne?" he called. He had no clue what he was doing but he _needed_ to help her. All her friends were playing or in the stands and she needed someone. "Michonne are you in here?"

He heard sniffling and decided to risk it and just walk in. Going around the corner he saw her standing, head pressed against the lockers with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "RICK! What are you doing in here? We can both get on trouble!"

"I came to see how you were doing after you ran off the court." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back exit. "Let's go outside. You need some air and then we won't get in trouble for a guy being in a girls locker room."

Exiting the building they sat down on a bench outside. They were silent as they both watch the sun setting, causing the sky to turn a gorgeous mix of orange and purple. "Is this about the scouts being there?"

Michonne sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish they hadn't even told us they were here. It's like once I met them that's all I could think about. I messed up my chance."

"You messed up your chance? Michonne you're a _junior_ and have a top _five_ school coming to see you play! Do you know how rare that is? Maybe if you were a senior but as a junior to have someone travel that far to see you? Almost unheard of unless you are LeBron James. You haven't messed up anything. And before you start, no they aren't coming to see Sasha and Andrea. They are here to see _you._ Use that as your motivation and show them they didn't waste their time. Don't give up on yourself Michonne."

"The Anthonys never give up." She turned to look at Rick and smiled seeing the passion in his eyes. "How do you know Texas is a top five volleyball school?"

Red slowly crept up his neck and face. "I googled it when I saw them, " he said quietly, now looking everywhere but at her.

"You know if you put as much into English class as into NCAA volleyball then you wouldn't need me as a tutor," she said elbowing him.

"Well, maybe I just want the prettiest girl in school as my tutor," he almost whispered before looking up at her. They sat there, once again just staring at each other. "Is there are problem with that?"

"No Rick. There isn't a problem with that," Michonne said once again playing with her hair. "Well, I need to get back inside. I have some scouts to impress."

They both rose from the bench and walked back into the school towards the gym. Before pulling open the door, Michonne turned to Rick. "Thanks for coming to talk to me Rick. I appreciate it."

"Well, as a fellow athlete I know how it is when we get in our own heads. I thought you could use someone to help get you out if it. Besides, I don't need my tutor depressed," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks to you, I won't be, no matter how the game ends. See you later Grimes," she said and started to open the door. She stopped and suddenly kissed him on his cheek before pulling open the door and running inside.

Standing there in a daze, he put his hand where she kissed him. His skin tingled under his fingers. "See you later Michonne."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Goodnight mom and dad," Michonne called closing her bedroom door behind her. She fell on her bed looking up at the ceiling, a grin on her face as she went over that afternoon in her head.

 _ **Right after the game**_

"What a comeback! Down two sets and they won the last three! And convincingly!"

"Michonne served a perfect set! It's like she was just coasting then decided enough was enough and she wanted to go home."

"She _slayed_ them! She is the samurai of serve."

"Way to go MA!"

"Michonne? Can my little sister Sofia get a picture with you? She loves volleyball!"

Michonne knelt down and put her arm around the young girl smiling. After the picture, Sofia threw her arms around her neck. "You're awesome MA! See you next game!" she waved before running off, a smile similar to that of a Jack-o-lantern on her face due to her missing teeth.

"Okay everyone. Our star has to go to the locker room and shower so that she can get home and do her homework! We hope to see you Tuesday for the next game!" said coach Dale while ushering her into the locker room. Once the doors closed she was bombarded with hugs and screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT THE FLOOR?" screamed Andrea as she gathered her in a bear hug. "You came out and murdered them!"

"You served a _perfect game!_ Do you know how hard that is for us mere mortals? And you made it look easy MA," Sasha said giving Michonne a fist bump before sitting down on the bench and pulling off her sweat soaked top. "You went from not being able to hit the damn ball to not being able to miss!"

"The ball just looked like a beach ball to me, the spaces between the players looked as big as the Grand Canyon. It was like they were moving in mud. I don't know. I just got in a zone," Michonne replied grabbing her clothes and heading to the shower.

"Come on MA! You were almost in tears when you left the court. What kicked your ass in gear?" called Karen.

Michonne stopped and grinned, Rick's smile and words flashing through her mind. "I guess I found my motivation," she said before walking into the water and soaping up.

Thirty minutes later she came out of the locker room and was met by the visiting scouts from Texas.

"Miss Anthony I've never seen such a display put on in _any_ volleyball game. High school or college. I must admit I was a little worried after the first two set but you certainly proved that no one should ever doubt you," the man said shaking her hand. "That was very impressive."

"And to serve the perfect set to complete the comeback? That was legendary! I've never seen anything like it before," the female scout gushed. "We saw you leave the court but you came back a different player. What happened?"

"I just had to clear my head and recognize my motivation."

" _MA is taking us to states!"_ someone yelled as they walked by causing everyone around to cheer.

"Why do they call you MA?" the female asked.

"My initials. It started a few years ago at volleyball camp. A few of my friends from that team are on this team too and it just stuck when I came here," Michonne explained. "It's silly really."

"No it's genius. We love it! I can see everyone at Texas getting behind it too. We'll _definitely_ be in touch with you. It was truly a pleasure, " she said, shaking her hand once more before walking off to talk to Coach Dale.

Before she could even turn around, two familiar arms wrapped around her and twirled her around in a circle. "That was incredible 'Chonne! I knew you could do it!" Daryl gushed putting her down but not letting her go.

"Daryl, do you mind if I give my daughter a congratulatory hug?" Mr. Anthony said from behind her with a chuckle.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir," said Daryl blushing as he finally let go.

"Daddy! When did you and mom get here?" Michonne asked pulling her father then her mother into a tight embrace. "I thought you had to work late?"

"And miss my princess' game? You know I'd never do that. We got here in the second set after you had left the floor. Evidently we made it at just the right time. Baby girl you were fantastic! You didn't give up."

Behind her father she saw Rick, Shane, Andrea, Sasha and some other students from Kings County High laughing and talking across the hall. Rick's cerulean blue eyes were glued on her, a blush rising to his cheeks once he realized he'd been caught staring at her. "No dad. Us Anthonys never give up," she answered with a smile, her eyes never leaving Rick's.

 _ **Presently**_

"Rick Grimes," she said quietly to herself. Michonne had always thought that he was cute, from the moment Andrea and Sasha showed her pictures of him two years ago at volleyball camp. His blue eyes reminded her of the waters in the Caribbean, with wavy hair that she'd love to run her fingers through and he had the sweetest, shy smile. She'd been happy to finally get the chance to meet him when she transferred to the same school and it didn't hurt that, according to Andrea, he'd put on about 15-20 pounds of muscle. However, it didn't seem like he wanted to get to know her at all. He rarely said anything when she was around, he refused to look her in the eye and in the months she'd been part of the group, she could count the times they talked before today on two hands.

" _Grimes was looking at you again in the hallway. You know he likes you, right?" Sasha told her as they stood in her room getting ready to go to the homecoming football game._

" _No he doesn't. He won't even talk to me, much less look at me," Michonne looked at herself in the mirror one last time. "Besides, if he liked me then why would he be going to the dance tomorrow with Lori?"_

" _Because you're going with Mike, silly! You didn't see the look on his face when you announced that he was going to be your date that day at the lunch table. I thought he was going to grind his teeth into dust. Plus I dated him so I know when Rick is mad."_

" _You dated for all of two weeks your freshman year. And that was before you even went to school here!"_

" _That's besides the point. You should talk to him."_

" _I'll talk to Rick as soon as you talk to_ Dary _l."_

Andrea had voiced the same sentiments to her over the past few months.

" _What about Jesse?" Michonne asked when Andrea had informed her on the drive home that Rick was checking her ass out as she ran on the treadmill in the weight room._

" _What_ _ **about**_ _Jesse? First, she has no fashion sense. Plaid? Really? Second, you have the best ass in the school. **everyone** knows it. Especially the guys. Shane told me you should have odes written to it. Third, she is so bland! Jesse is basically vanilla ice cream with vanilla sprinkles and vanilla sauce. You my dear are spumoni. Why would Rick like vanilla when spumoni is in the case right next _do _or?"_

However, she just didn't see what her friends were talking about; Rick had never even given her any type of signal. And though she was a confident person, Michonne didn't want to mess up the dynamics of the group if Rick _didn't_ like her. The lunch table would become unbearable and that was one of the best things about public school so far. She'd thought about asking Daryl but he was still rather possessive when it came to her.

Michonne sat up when she heard her phone beep indicating that she had a text message. Reaching over to her nightstand, she unlocked her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize. Clicking on it she read the message and it made her smile.

" _Great game tonight Anthony. Way to not give up. You were brilliant. If you want to reschedule our study session tomorrow to celebrate, I understand."_

" _Nice try Grimes! You're stuck with me and Jane Austin on a Friday night. I'll celebrate on Saturday. Thanks for the pep talk. You may have saved my scholarship."_ She put an angel emoji at the end.

" _Your scholarship was never in danger. See you at school tomorrow."_ And then a few second later " _BTW there is no place I'd rather be tomorrow night. Goodnight Michonne."_

"Wow!" she said out loud, her stomach fluttering a little. "Maybe Sasha and Andrea were right."

" _Goodnight Rick,"_ she texted back, making sure to save him in her contacts before plugging in her phone and setting her alarm. Michonne fell asleep with a smile on her face from today and what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
